Red
by Keeta-x-Tribias
Summary: "Missing him was dark. It was cold; colder than the Underworld. I felt numb. Everything I felt was either connected to him or just gray: grayer than my almost-black grey eyes." Based on Taylor Swift's Red. Rewritten. Twoshot. Percabeth and Jeyna. T to be safe -Tribias-
1. Annabeth

**A/N: This is another rewrite of the songfic Red (song by Taylor Swift) that was posted for less than an hour. This is no longer a songfic because they go against the rules of FFN. Also, the repost before this sucked; it was so bad that I took it down to replace it with this one.**

**So, this is a twoshot. First chapter is Annabeth. Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: Do I even look like a guy in his 30/40s to you? Well, I don't. I don't own PJO/HoO**

You'd think that it would be impossible for a daughter of Athena to fall in love with her mother's worst enemy's son. Percy was- is- special. He'd held up the sky for me- literally. He'd changed my mind. I was going to join the huntresses. I changed my mind; for him. And now that he's gone I want so badly to change my mind again. But, no; I will not give up. This is Perseus Jackson we're talking about here. I know he's somewhere out there.

When we found out that he went missing, I became depressed. I stayed in my cabin crying and making plans on how to find him.

I had asked Nico di Angelo to search for him. I had demanded for him to go everywhere via shadow travel. I also begged Grover to try to find him through the Empathy link. But both were to no avail.

Losing my Seaweed brain was a blue almost darker than black. I thought I knew depression when Thalia got turned into a tree or Luke sided with Kr- the Titan of time-, but this was different. I could hardly think about him without feeling just empty; hollow. I had quickly run out of tears and had cried myself almost to dehydration.

Missing him was dark. It was cold; colder than the Underworld. I felt numb. Everything I felt was either connected to him or just gray: grayer than my almost-black grey eyes.

I didn't want to see anyone. Not even my siblings or Chiron or Grover. I wanted to curl up and cry, but I would _not_ end up like Bella Swan. I wanted my Seaweed Brain back. So I did what any daughter of Athena would do: plan and strategize. It made me feel a little better, knowing that I could find ways to find him.

Loving him was the best. He brought out the hidden Annabeth. He was now like my blood: completely necessary to survive. And I was losing him; fast. The tornado of emotions that came with loving Seaweed Brain was just so wonderful. My mother had called it my "guilty pleasure that I had to drop" I could never give up on my Seaweed Brain. I will not lose him.

My Seaweed Brain was so unlike me. He is so trusting, so humble, and such a Seaweed Brain. Yet I was the one that knew him best. We knew each other well enough to not need to talk about the other's strategy when in battle with a 10-foot fire-breathing giant.

Each moment filled me with a burning desire to find my Seaweed Brain. I wanted so badly to just find my Seaweed Brain. And maybe flip him on the pavement with a few threats for good measure. I can never forget my Seaweed Brain, never. I never wanted to let him go, ever.

When I got the dream about the boy with one shoe, I already knew it was a clue to find Percy. When we found Jason, Piper, and Leo, I was a bit disappointed that it wasn't him, but I knew they were going to lead me to him.

I drew the blueprints for the Argo II in record time. Even my cabin mates (siblings) were surprised. I would check up on the ship's construction every few hours a day; making sure that nothing would go wrong.

**I will find him. I will get my Seaweed Brain back.**

_Annabeth did find her Seaweed brain. She flipped him to the pavement and gave him a few threats. That day went wonderfully, for five minutes… after that… well… Leo just had to get possessed._


	2. Reyna

**A/N: Wow guys. 0 reviews. I need **_**some **_**motivation. I don't mind negative reviews. The last one I got motivated me to put this up and let me recognize the inaccuracies in the story. But, reviews or none, here's Reyna.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

Being with Jason was the best time of my life. He'd helped me "loosen up" and at the same time be more of a leader. I was actually happy. But that time was so short. It had only been a few months when we became official when he went missing. I kept telling myself that the gods had sent him on a quest and he didn't tell us. But what quest lasted that long?

Whenever I was close to Jason, I could just feel content. I didn't want anything. I knew where my sister is; I talk to her everyday; I was Praeto; I was one of the best. He'd filled the hole that had been hollow even when I had everything... I was content.

I was actually happy, even if he sometimes got on my nerves. I had become slightly less angst-ridden because of what the two Greek demigods did to my and Hylla's home. CC had been so kind to us. But I thanked those two demigods. If they hadn't done that, I never would have gone to camp Jupiter.

I'll finally admit it: loved Jason Grace. It was blood red. I needed him… more than anything.

After a week, I had begun to miss even the paperwork we did together. Now, everything seemed dark gray and dull. Nothing seemed like it used to be. And now, I even regret every fight we've had about anything. I just want my Sparky back.

The night I realized that he might not be coming back was worse than the day Hylla and I's home was blown up. Circe's Island had been wonderful. But while that situation ended up leading me to happiness, this one led to nothing but despair.

I'd thought that trying to forget him was harder than naming every one of Circe's guinea pigs and retelling them their stories. Oh how I wish I was right.

After so many months, I'd begun to forget him. I cried the night I realized that. And Reyna, daughter of Bellona does not cry.

I had also cried the night I decided to let go.

It was hard. But I did it. I had let go…

Or so I'd thought; I could never forget Jason Grace.

I am not over Jason Grace. I will never forget him. I don't even know why I became fond of Percy. The only thing he remembered was Annabeth, how could I do that? How could I intrude in that? He was just so much like Jason when I met him…

I can never, ever forget that son of Jupiter

I still miss Jason. But I don't think we could ever be the same. Not after what he did to me. I realize now that I will never get over him. **I will stop at nothing to save him. To get him back.**

_Reyna did find him. But he was with that other girl, Piper. That daughter of Venus. How she hated her. That Piper was the only thing that motivated Reyna to join Octavian. She knew that Octavian was no good, but how she wanted to get back at that Piper. She now regrets her choice. The Greek Daughter of Wisdom was right. Greeks and Romans must band together. How easy it is to be blinded by jealousy…_


End file.
